


Afraid of All My Sorrows

by kindkit



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindkit/pseuds/kindkit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Questions without answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afraid of All My Sorrows

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the Book of Job. This story is set after X-2.

Scott's ruby-lensed glasses are the only color in the cell. Erik has seen starving men bleed from the eyes, red onto gray uniforms. He puts the memory away.

"How do I live without her?" Scott asks.

The children always went to Charles when they needed hope. To Erik, they brought the griefs hope wouldn't touch.

"I don't know," Erik says, as he said then. "But you must."

"I can't." Scott shakes, hands clenching, but he doesn't cry.

_My son_, Erik thinks. _As Jean was Charles's daughter._ He holds Scott in his arms, wishing he could weep, to teach Scott how.


End file.
